


The Cats Out of the Bag

by PansyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Rare Pair, Secrets Come Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansyWeasley/pseuds/PansyWeasley
Summary: Harry follows Ron and discovers a secret he'd rather not know.





	The Cats Out of the Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
> 
> Muggle Studies task 1: Write about someone eavesdropping.
> 
> WC: (528)

Harry Potter should've known that nothing good ever came from eavesdropping, but right now, he was past caring. His best friend, Ron Weasley, was acting strangely; Harry was about to find out why.

He was currently under his invisibility cloak, following his best friend like a mad stalker. In their six years of friendship, Ron had never been so secretive; it was driving Harry and Hermione crazy, but Hermione refused to tag along and spy.

"He will tell us in his own time, Harry. Remember when he joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team in our fifth year and sneaked off to practice? It's nothing to worry about," Hermione had told him loftily as she headed off to the library. Harry had merely rolled his eyes as he watched her retreating form. It was best he went alone anyway. The invisibility cloak got a little crowded now they were older.

Ron whistled as he made his way to prefect patrol. This year, Dumbledore had decided in a fit of madness that the Gryffindor and Slytherin prefects were to be paired together. When Ron discovered he was to patrol with Pansy Parkinson, he'd turned the air blue with his bad language.

A few months had passed since then, and now Ron was happy as a clam. Harry didn't like it. He wondered what spell or potion Parkinson was using on his best mate.

Ron stopped by the doors to the Great Hall. Harry lurked nearby. Pansy was nowhere in sight, but Harry heard footsteps approaching. Sure enough, the witch rounded the corridor in a rush. To Harry's bewilderment, Ron's eyes lit up when he saw her.

The redhead walked up to her and wrapped his arms around Parkinson, pulling her in for a kiss. Parkinson responded enthusiastically for a moment before pulling away. "Not yet, Weasley. We still have to patrol. Besides, anyone could see us."

Ron laughed, but he stepped away from her. "Ah, yes," he said, looking around. "Because we're surrounded by people, Pans."

"Don't call me that," Pansy hissed. "Why don't you tell Rita Skeeter and be done with it. My parents would never understand, and neither would my friends."

Ron moved closer and caressed her cheek. The witch didn't look away, but she looked around warily. "I know. Harry and Hermione probably wouldn't understand how I feel either. But I . . . "

Harry couldn't take any more of this. He removed the cloak and cleared his throat. "You're right; I don't."

Ron turned pale as a ghost when he saw his best friend. Parkinson simply glared.

"Harry! What the bloody hell?"

"What the hell am I doing? I could ask you the same question," Harry countered, moving closer to the unlikely couple. Before anyone could speak, Draco Malfoy appeared from behind a tapestry.

"Pansy! Please tell me I didn't just see you kissing the Weasel?" The blond looked how Harry felt.

"You did," he replied.

"I wasn't talking to you, Potter!" Draco snarled. A row ensued.

Ron picked up the invisibility cloak and placed it over him and Pansy. "Come on," he whispered. The cat was out the bag, and they had plans to make.


End file.
